elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Tsaesci-Schöpfungsmythos
„Wir verschlangen ihn, um er zu werden“ Es gab das Schlagen und das Ei wurde in zwölf Welten geteilt, eine für jede Schlange, die einen Namen hatte, und die Namen der Schlangen waren lebendig und verwanden sich in sich und wurden mehr Eier, denn Namen sind Selbsterzeuger und das Benennen ging fort und fort. Den Kalkulationen zufolge lernte die Zufallssequenz listigerweise, dass Fragmentierung sich selbst für das linke Auge vorbehielt. Variationsreiche waren der erforderliche Beweis. Es gab das Beißen, das die zwölf Welten und ihre Namenseier brach, und die Beißer kauten über neuen Namen der geringeren Schlangen, bis der Tod bald selbst den kleinsten bekannt war und eure Alphabete verschwanden, aber nicht unsere. Der Ruhezustand wurde tadelnswert, aber auch segmentiert, so dass über dem rechten Auge Hitze verschwendet wurde. Und in Gnade gaben wir euch Sprache, die tot war, doch wandelte, wenn ihr davon Gebrauch nahmt, was ihr tatet, obwohl transiente Nährformen problematisch wurden. Es gab das Schlängeln, als Schuppenskalen nun Namensbisse waren, die sich frei bewegten und die Sprecher toter Sprache in Nichtrede ausbluteten, was invertierte Ei-Benennung ist, was in das Abstreifen von mehr Toten übergleitet, was nicht im Hungerquadranten getilgt werden kann, und nun konnten wir nicht mehr abgelöst werden, denn die Zwölf-zu-Eins sprachen außer uns nur Widersinn, die euer Schlängeln während der Trompetenjahreszeit fraßen, als die Beißer die Zufallssequenz vergifteten, bis wir kamen und daraus Musik machten, weil das allein die Beute retten mochte, die alle Konfusionsformen trug, wie sie in den Kalkulationen noch nicht beschrieben sind. Manche von uns entdeckten Ehre, aber mehr noch fanden die Idee der Mäßigung, die sich in den identischen Selektionsprozess wandelte, und auf diese Weise schufen wir unser Verschlingen. Es gab das Abstreifen, das zu einer Sphäre fressbarer Kommunikationen anschwoll, so begann die Sequenz, wieder Proportion zu finden. Die Namenseier, die überlebt hatten, ohne sich auch in Kalkulationspulver zu verwandeln setzten sich ab und wurden Dreughwasser, was die erste Sache war, die letztlich die vom Schlagen versuchten Risiken einbegriff. Magensignale schrieben ein komplexes Bedingungsdokument. Dies war die Variationskarte, Dai genannt. Das Erreichen kam, in dem sich Bewegungen des Dai über Inseln aus fressbarer Kommunikation fortsetzten und sich Nährformen anlagern konnten. Ein Erreichen entwirrte sich, aber das Winden um seinen Bauch schuf eine virtuelle Sternenlinie, die das Verschlingen luzidierte. Wir glitten zu der Imago und benannten sie listigerweise. Die Wasser gehorchten und tote Namen nahmen ihren Platz in der Zufallssequenz ein. In Transmissionen kehrten die ersten Schlangen zu uns zurück, die auf den Alphabetvirus antworteten, den wir dann endlich verzehrten. Beim relativen Dai ei-benannten wir ihn und verschlangen jede Quelleninformation, um das Virus zu bewahren und dadurch unsterblich zu werden. Hinter der Sternenlinie ging das totreden weiter. Dann geschah das Legen und wir bewegten uns in Formen hinein, die uns die Quelleninformation der ersten Schlangen gewährt hatte, was Goldwandeln war, was Muster ist. In der Zufallssequenz griffen die Schuppenskalen mit immerverschlingender Musik ineinander, die wir mit euch fütterten. Niedere Formen erschufen ein suchendes Ei, aber wir verfütterten auch das an die Musik. Dann wuchs das Beißer-Abstreifen seitwärts in das Rezeptionsfeld, erfuhr ein Winden und aus den Kalkulationen geborene Meisterschaft war unser. Der letzte Name war Tsaeszenz, wir verschlangen ihn, um er zu werden und Variationen gibt es keine mehr. Links und Anmerkungen *Originaltext aus der Imperial Library *Originalübersetzung aus dem Tamriel-Almanach en:The Tsaesci Creation Myth And we ate it to become it it:The Tsaesci Creation Myth And we ate it to become it Kategorie:Out-of-Game Texte